Blood Bath
by Sithstrukk
Summary: A Jedi was in the bathtub during Order 66.


**Don't worry; it's only a little messed up.**

Blix loved his baths. Relaxation in a frothy, sweet smelling bath was the perfect pastime after a long day. Even better, he had a bottle of white wine to go along with it. "I wanna be a spacer's baby..." he hummed, singing his favorite country tune."Tourin' the asteroid belt..."

_Crash._

A high pitched scream echoed through the hallway and through the series of doors to Blix's ears. "Damn kids," he grumbled, taking a sip of wine. "Rough housing in the halls-The Council isn't doing their job. Too busy with Palpatine's war."

As the amount of blaster bolts increased rapidly, Blix stuck a finger in each ear. "Maybe Yoda's right. I should retire. Can't stand the sound of play blasters," he yelled above the din. "You lazy bum!" he roared, refilling his glass. "A lazy bum, that's for sure! Ten years ago I would've chased those kids away."

He managed to ignore the rowdiness of the outside world long enough to relax at some degree. "Pretty soon its bedtime and it'll all wind down," he murmured, closing his eyes briefly. Then he began to pop the bubbles on the edge of the bathtub; wincing as he exercised limbs sore from work and age. The prospect of retirement seemed even greater at the moment. It was past time to, anyway. He liked field work too much. But maybe tomorrow, he'd talk to Yoda about it...

"Stop! What are you doing, Anakin?" A cry came from the hallway; shortly extinguished by the sound of a lightsaber slicing though flesh. Blix's scowl deepened. Anakin; he had heard of the reckless war hero. But he was a young man, and shouldn't be playing with training sabers.

"My name is not Anakin! I am Darth Vader, servant of the Sith." he heard Anakin cry out. This display of immaturity got on his nerves to no end. Really, since when were young Jedi so... ridiculous?

"Darth Vader indeed!" he let out a hearty laugh, swirling the wine in his glass until some of it spilled  
over the edge. Somehow this made him laugh harder. Most of the racket receded down the hall, and Blix was left in peace. Bogged down by the wine and warm water, his eyelids slid shut; his wine glass left on the porcelain edge. They eventually popped open again at the sound of someone breaking down the door. At least, he thought they were breaking down the door. Maybe decades of missions had made him paranoid, or maybe it was the alcohol.

But then he heard a large crash, and beings climbing over the frame into the room. Yes, they had broken down his door. Blix was furious. If Anakin was up to tricks with a posse- he'd have him shipped off to a spice mine. There was movement outside his refresher door, but mostly silence. They were probably hiding in order to spook the old man once he stepped out. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"I know you're there! You might as well get out and march to the Council room, and then you'll see what yer dealing with!" He hollered. There was a series of footsteps; odd clanks instead of leather thumps. A split second later there was pounding on the refresher's door. "Open up in the name of the Empire," someone ordered him.

Blix frowned. Empire? "What kind of trick do you punks think you're pulling?" he demanded.

He got his answer soon enough. The door was blown apart by a detonator lobbed across the room. Blix was fried to bits by the close range impact.

The remains were pulverized by blaster fire until the bath water was frothy and reeking of blood and bits of flesh. As the smoke cleared, a gored corpse was found floating on the surface. The bottle of wine and glass had fragmented into tiny fragments over the floor.

"Leave it." The squad's leader told his comrade as he kicked a piece of debris with his foot. "Just get his weapon."

"Roger that," the clone answered, then added, "That should give the cleanup crew a good scare."

"They send in droids for that work," another said.

The leader ignored him; sifting through a desk drawer until he found what he was looking for-identification. "Well, Blix," he chuckled, "hope you enjoyed your bath."

**Strange ending? Yeah.  
Please review.**


End file.
